


Take a sip of tea with me

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing worse than dropping biscuit into tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a sip of tea with me

It was a cool and still evening. Gavin had taken his place upon the couch and there he planned to stay. The moment he had walked through the front door he had headed straight to the kitchen. He had had a craving all morning for the best British brew – tea. The tea bags that they kept at the office were weak and absolute bollocks, Gavin’s own words, so he had had to wait until he came home. There he had his English Breakfast tea and the cherry on top of the cake – biscuits. Not the weird breakfast muffin type crap that Americans thought that biscuits were. No, the heavenly tasting biscuits that crumbled upon your tongue. Gavin’s mother had been and had sent over a variety pack of Gavin’s favourites. He had a store of bourbon, custard cream, party rings and so many more.

 

 

Today Gavin had chosen something simple, elegant and just good enough to melt his taste buds. Rich tea had, and always would be, the best biscuit to dump into the tea. Gavin had placed them upon a little tray around his steaming mug of tea. Michael, his boyfriend, had scoffed as Gavin dopily brought his tea and biscuits to the couch. Michael though that tea was ridiculous and that Gavin over reacted. He did like to steal some of Gavin’s biscuits though. Michael had followed Gavin into the living room like a lost puppy. What had started out as five biscuits around his tea became four as Michael sneakily took one from Gavin’s plate.

“Michael, they’re for me.” Gavin protested as his boyfriend nibbled upon the edge of the rich tea. He was not as smitten with the rich tea as he was with the other biscuits from Gavin’s selection but he’d eat anything that came from that special little box he wasn’t allowed into.

 

 

“So? You need to learn to share Gavin.” Michael declared smugly as he took a much larger bite. Gavin huffed and folded his arms across his chest in defiance. Michael refused to look at him.

“Well, you’ve at least got to try and dunk it.” Gavin whined. Michael could not eat his biscuits and then refuse to eat them the right way. Michael laughed at him.

“What? No, why would I want to eat a biscuit that’s wet? Disgusting.” Michael sneered. Gavin had such a problem with wet things normally but apparently wet biscuit? Well, that was okay.

“No, Michael it is heavenly. There is literally nothing better than a biscuit dipped in tea.” Gavin explained as he picked up his own biscuit. Michael watched as he held it under the tea, almost drowning it. “There’s just something about the mixture of the taste, it’s just better than beer and everything.” Gavin went on.

 

 

“Yeah, boi?” Michael giggled. Gavin nodded. He lifted his biscuit and watched in horror as only half of it came out. It was the worst of the worst, the end of days. Gavin had never experienced such a mixture of terror and sorrow so intense. He looked to Michael in pain only to find his boyfriend smirking, entirely enjoying the absolute horror on his boyfriend’s face. “What’s wrong?” Michael teased. He was smug, of course he was smug. Gavin whimpered. “It’s just a biscuit Gav, I’m sure that you can scoop it out.” Michael insisted. Gavin shook his head. This was horrible, it was all over – his lovely tea had been ruined. There was nothing that could save it. Gavin watched as Michael dipped his fingers into the tea. It wasn’t that it mattered much because Gavin’s tea had already been soiled. Michael’s grubby, game-sweaty fingers weren’t going to do much damage.

 

 

Michael managed to scoop out as much as he could and he held it up for Gavin to see. Gavin could stomach dipping his biscuit, eating his biscuit and savouring the taste. Gavin could stomach the slight bitty stuff of biscuit that remained after every dip. But seeing it in Michael’s hand, crumbling and dripping tea was just too far for the Brit. Michael laughed as Gavin bolted from the chair. He could hear his boyfriend gagging just slightly and watched as he kept a hand safely over his mouth. Michael was laughing in Gavin’s most favourite way. It was short, gleeful bursts that were music to the Brit’s ears. He wasn’t so happy about why he was laughing though.

 

 

“I hate you,” Gavin cried from the bathroom between a gag. Michael rolled his eyes and lifted the tea from the tray. He stole one of the biscuits as he made for the kitchen. He’d have to clean up if he wanted Gavin to ever return to the living room. Michael dumped the mug into the sink and, out of the kindness of his heart; he refilled and started to boil the kettle. Michael could hear the water running in the other room and the occasional cough and sputter. Poor lad, Michael thought. The kettle made a strange, awful noise that had Michael jumping in his skin. He almost dropped Gavin’s mug into the sink. Michael turned to their cupboards and grabbed one of Gavin’s favourite mugs. It was one that a fan had made for them and featured a collage of their couple-like pictures. Michael giggled at the sight of it despite himself and dumped Gavin’s tea bag into it.

 

 

By the time that Gavin had recovered and all of the disgusting phlegm had left his mouth Michael had completed his tea. Gavin returned to the living room to find his boyfriend smiling innocently up at him. Gavin’s mug was in his hand and the steam rising from the perfect tea told Gavin it was freshly made. Gavin hummed happily as he took his place back beside his boyfriend. Gavin cupped Michael’s hand as he reached for the mug and leaned in for a sweet little kiss. Michael let him but was ever aware of the hot mug between them. When Gavin moved away, Michael pushed the mug into his hand. Gavin smelled the tea appreciatively and watched as Michael pulled more biscuits from the tray. There was a wider variety than before as Michael had no doubt picked the biscuits that he wanted to eat as well. Gavin didn’t mind as he was handed a fresh rich tea.

“Now, love, don’t drop it in this time.” Michael warned. Gavin nodded. Even if he did, Gavin knew that Michael would get him a new one.


End file.
